To live and let live
by Sdarkynecro
Summary: Mei,member of team plasma regrets her past, as her ex, Hugh resents her. They lose contact for several years, but when they meet again in the driftveil tournament,drama ensures. Please read and review! Also, i need people to help me decide some things.


**Sorry that this isn't a chapter of AA:D, but I kinda forgot...I'm such a horrible person.w .So, to make up for it, let's do one of my favourite ships:Sequelshipping! (Mei/Rosa X Hugh)I will take a few liberties from the pokemon adventures manga, but apart from that, we're good! You can start raging at me and my shitty writing now. But be sure to see the notes at the bottom! Also, has any one forgotten me?**

* * *

_"Hugh...I can explain."_

_"Shut up! Why are you with team plasma for,Mei? They're a bunch of criminals!"_

_"Team Plasma isn't what you think it is!I know you have some history between you and-"_

_" Mei, Team plasma steals pokemon!"_

_"They liberate them from abusive trainers!"_

_"Then how about my sister's purloin?"_

_"..."_

_"I thought I knew you."_

_"Hugh I-"_

_"Battle me, now. ."_

**/Driftveil city/**

Mei woke up with a start. Rubbing her eyes from the traces of sleep, she thought about her dream last night._Why have I been having the same dream these days? And why was it about **that** one memory, the one where I severed my relationship with Hugh?_

Mei missed home, and wanted to go back to her family,her friends but she couldn't. Even as an ex-team plasma member, people treated her harshly. No matter what she did. The one place where she wouldn't be shunned was this House for ex-team plasma if people shunned her, she still had good friends in team plasma. She would always have some good memories of rescuing pokemon from abusive trainers, and loved that committed feeling every tiltime she was set on a task, no matter how small.

But she still yearned for the past. For the happy childhood she spent,graduating from Mr Cheren's trainer school. Dating Hugh. Collecting Field data with Ms she had started to have dreams of her past recently,bringing back the regret. _If I hadn't joined team plasma, would Hugh still love me? I bet he hates me now... I wonder if he knows that I still love him... _

Mei sighed as she got dressed. A year after plasma's recent downfall,but every one just failed to see the difference between old and new plasma. To them, all plasma were scum. They didn't understand. The original team plasma had good intentions,except for the small rogue portion who went thieving undet ghetsis' orders.

Mei reached into her bag, and pulled out a notebook where she penned down her thoughts and wrote an entry before walking to Driftveil market. She wondered if Hugh had read the note attached to the lost purrloin of his sister.

* * *

Hugh was wandering aimlessly around the region, in a serious dilemma. He had been delighted,of course, to receive the pokemon he had searched so hard for, but when he had passed it to his elated sister, it had been holding a note. This had initially surprised him. Nate said that he had found the pokeball on one of the shadow triad members, so it didn't make sense to Hugh why they would attach a note addressed to him...until he had read the note.

_Dear Hugh,_

_Hello, it's me, Mei. Now before you tear up the note and burn it, I would like you to give me a chance to explain. When you found out that I was a team plasma member and beat me in a pokemon battle,I admit I should've done something else instead of running away. Ever since then, I've been trying to find your sisters purrloin, and i eventually did. After the battle between nate and tge shadow triad, I healed all the shadow triad pokémons and slipped this note in the Purrloin's pokeball. Hugh, you will still hate me for a lot of things, but please, don't let it effect you. You'll probably end up better than I am now._

_Sorry,_

_ Mei. Your Ex._

When Hugh read the letter, He crumpled the paper and threw it in the dustbin, like he didn't give a damn about it. But his feelings were immensely complicated. True,he had been happy about receiving a letter from Mei, but he hated how she was still part of team plasma. He thought that she would've changed her ways, especially after team plasma fell. His purpose of the journey he had was to get back that one purrloin, but and gather all the gym badges while doing so. But with all the badges and purrloin back,he had no aim, no purpose.

It had been a while since he had this much free time, and most of the time, he just found himself spacing out. He just couldn't stand how little he had accomplished after beating the gyms. True, he did beat some of the elite 4 but he was never quite Nate's level. To try to take his mind off Mei, he travelled over the region, battling trainers from all over Unova.

But he never stopped thinking about her.

Eventually, he decided. It was no good just wandering around. he needed to take part in some competiton, invoke his competitive spirit, etc,etc.

With that in mind, he headed to Driftveil.

* * *

"Huh? You what?!"Mei nearly screamed.

Raymond,her best friend, gave a sly smile as he cleaned his glasses. "You heard me right. I signed you up for the Driftveil Rood agreed with my idea."

Mei gave an exasperated sigh. "But why not you, or Adele,or Kasie, or Kieron?!" "

"Two reasons. firstly; you do best in COMPETETIVE matches. Second, you're on the best terms with the gym leader. He'll let you in, at least."He replied.

_Curse him for being so smart. He just wants me out so I don't complain about him making out with his girlfriend anyways..._

_"_Fine, just don't touch my stuff. I'll sign up for it later." She sighed in resignation."Besides, I think my pokemon would enjoy this."

* * *

**/39 minutes later, Driftveil tournament/**

"Hugh Pauler, I take it that you'd like to compete in the driftveil tournament with these 3 pokemon?" the receptionist asked politely, taking back the form he had passed her.

"Yes,yes i do." he replied, taking out his three chosen pokemon. he had decided which team he had wanted to use. Obviously he had his Samurott, but he had two other pokemon he had caught recently. " Alright, Hugh. please wait in the waiting area for the tournament to start" As he walked in, he noticed the other contestants. There were 2 other gym leaders, an elite four member, a subway boss and a trainer. So there was just one more trainer needed before they could start.

* * *

Mei entered the tournament hall, wearing a Coal black Shirt, a blue bandanna, a pair of jeans and had tied her hair in pigtails, with a sling bag at her side. She was aware of the looks some of the people were giving her, but she shrugged it off. After so long,she almost could shrug them off. _Almost._ Mei walked to the registration counter,Signed up without a word, and walked into the waiting room when she saw _him. _

_Why is HE here? What does he want? Does he know I am here? Arceus, what have I gotten my self into? _She panicked. Mei took a deep breath, Hoping he hadn't seen her as she walked over to take a seat as far away as possible from Hugh, pulling out her notebook. She began to doodle a bit before an announcement , informing them of the matches, and Mei swore under her breath.

* * *

**So, guys what'd you think? and now...the notes. (Drumroll please.)**

**I need you guys to think of the opponents in the tournament. they can be form any region but Kalos. Also, the trainer will be an OC I received form a friend. Also, here's a bonus: any one who can think of Hugh and Mei's teams will get to Over ride the entire choices for the people in the tournaments, and choose their teams.**


End file.
